fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Avenir Academy
Avenir Academy ( アベニールアカデミー / Abenīruakademī '') is the school that the main characters attend in ''Majestic Pretty Cure! series. The school is located in the city they live in. Avenir is French and it means 'to come up' or future. School Appearance The school is very big. The buildings are mainly cream colored and white. The gate is very big and the color is gold. After the gate, a path of rocks will lead to the main building. Next to the paths, there are trees covering the fields, gardens, gazebo, foutain and greenhouse. The main building is white with cream colored rims and plants decorating. The main building has 5 floors, first floor are first year classes, second are second year classes, third are third year classes, fourth is the assembly hall and fifth is the attic. Not far from there, there are few other buildings in similar color scheme. On the right, there's the student council building. It only have two floors, but all student council activities like meetings and stuff are done there. On the left theres the gym, the gym also got two floors. The first floor is a basketball field and second floor is the pool. Next to it are soccer field, tennis field, running track and some gazebo. Behind the student council building, there's a small one floored building which is the teacher's building. and behind the main building is the extra hall that often used to for school parties and events. Uniform Winter Uniform They wear black long sleeved shirt with white coat over it. The coat has silver buttons on the edge of the sleeves and the academy logo on the right sleeve and their name in the left sleeve. They also wear checkered blue skirt and checkered blue small ribbon tie for girls. They also wear white socks and black loafers. Summer Uniform They wear black shirt with short puffed sleeves and white vest over it. The vest has the academy logo on the back and their name on the left chest part. They wear the same skirt and tie. They also wear white socks and black loafers. Sportswear All students wear short sleeved white t-shirt with dark blue jogger pants or trainers. Sometimes they wear a jersey with the same color. Students Main Characters *Hanano Sakura *Yukimura Aisu *Soyokaze Akino *Azayaka Himeji *Tsukigawa Luna *Yukimura Tsubasa *Tsukigawa Yoru Classmates This list are the classmates that sometimes appeared in certain episodes and have quite many speaking roles. Mostly connected with the main characters. *Otosaka Yuuji - Sakura, Akino and Himeji's childhood friend. *Andou Aoyama - Yuuji's close friend. *Yoshida Ayane - Akino's teammate in basketball club. *Tanaka Kurumi - Friend and big fan of Aisu and Tsubasa. *Aizawa Mako - Kurumi's close friend and Himeji's friend in designing course. *Kirishima Shouta - The vice student council president and good friend of Sakura. *Hinata Ken - Luna's rival and friend in studies. Short Period Time * Yukai (1st year) - When trying to copy Lunar and Eclipse's idea before by spying the cures. She had more success rate because nobody ever know her human form. Trivia * Most students wear medium knee socks (like Sakura & Luna) or ankle socks (like Akino & Aisu) ** Himeji is the only student who wear white stockings instead of socks (winter uniform) and high socks (summer uniform) * There are 3 color difference based on grades because this school have elementary school, junior high and high school. ** Red is for elementary school, blue is for junior high, grey is for high school * The boys also wear the same black shirts and white coat/vest and the same checkered pants. * Some students often seen wearing white sweater rather than white coat. * All students wear the same tie except Tanaka Kurumi, who wore her tie in a ribbon shape. Gallery MPC-uniform01.jpg|Sakura in her winter uniform MPC-uniformsum01.jpg|Sakura in her summer uniform MPC-uniform02.jpg|Aisu in her winter uniform MPC-uniformsum02.jpg|Aisu in her summer uniform MPC-uniform03.jpg|Akino in her winter uniform MPC-uniformsum03.jpg|Akino in her summer uniform MPC-uniform04.jpg|Himeji in her winter uniform MPC-uniformsum04.jpg|Himeji in her summer uniform MPC-uniform05.jpg|Luna in her winter uniform MPC-uniformsum05.jpg|Luna in her summer uniform Category:Schools Category:Majestic Pretty Cure Category:Majestic Pretty Cure locations